Smart
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: It wasn't that Gregory Goyle wasn't smart, it was just that he didn't have the focus and drive that was needed for school.


Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. Nothing really special. Just needed a break from homework and figured I might as well work with some of my favorite Slytherins.

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
-oOo-

Dropping his quill onto the table, Greg debated about rather he should throw the text book at the mousy little Hufflepuff in the library corner, or the pair of giggling Gryffindor girls a few tables over. The book wasn't going to teach him anything, so he might as well get some enjoyment out of this. At last minute though, he turned his eyes and thoughts away from the book. He could feel the librarian's eyes on his back, and knew he'd be caught and in detention before he even threw the book.

So instead, Greg just sunk into his chair, glaring daggers at the homework he just didn't understand.

It wasn't that Gregory Goyle wasn't smart, it was just that he didn't have the focus and drive that was needed for school. He played it off as mere stupidity. It was easier that way. After all, everyone said he was dumb, so why try and prove them wrong?

Pansy always told him how foolish he was. Blaise used words that Greg didn't understand, but he knew what the dark boy meant. It wasn't ever a compliment from the Italian Slytherin. Daphne told him to keep trying, she believed in him. If only Greg believed in himself. Vincent was always as lost as he was when it came to school work.

Then there was Draco. The blonde was one the smartest of the house, he would be the smartest in their year if it weren't for that Mudblood Granger girl. Draco was borderline genius in his opinion. And here was Greg, relying on his smart friend to help him pass even the most basic of classes.

As if he sensed being thought of, Draco dropped down in the chair across from him. There was a frown on his lips as he set his satchel onto the table and pushed his bangs back. Greg noticed that he hadn't gelled his hair back today in favor of letting it hang natural.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate Granger?" Draco leaned back in his chair, eyes narrowed at the giggling Gryffindor's a few tables away.

"All the time," Greg answered. "What she do now?"

"She thinks she's so smart," Draco said, leaning forward. "I just came from a Potions study session and that bushy haired bitch corrected me. Corrected. Me. I've been doing potions since I was four. I am Professor Snape's best student. I'm smarter than Granger. I don't know where she gets off correcting me. Thinks she's so special."

Greg was quite for a moment, letting Draco finish fuming before he spoke, "what did she correct you on?"

Draco flinched for a moment, sinking into his chair, "It doesn't matter." Reaching forward, he grabbed one of the text books on the table and frowned at it. "_Charms for First Years_. Greg, you're a fifth year. You know these charms already."

"I know," Greg lied, snatching the book away. "I just want to refresh. OWLs. and everything coming up. I don't want to fail."

"You won't." Draco said, his voice filled with seriousness.

It was moments like this where Greg was reminded of just how much the Malfoy boy could care. He kept up the whole cold hearted, untouchable act for the school to see, with Greg and Vincent falling easily into the place as mindless sidekicks. But there were times like this, when Greg could actually believe his oldest friend was really a friend, and not just using him as a body guard.

"Here," Draco began to sort through the books Greg had on the table. Pulling out _Preparing for the OWLs , _Draco set it in between them and flipped open the first page. "We have five months before OWLs. That's plenty enough time to get you prepared."

Greg didn't believe him. He wasn't smart enough for all this. He said so, and Draco frowned.

"You are smart," Draco told him. "Maybe not book smart, but you're smart Greg. And give me five months, I will have you in the top twenty percent of scores."

Greg frowned at him.

A common smirk touched Draco's lips, "okay, maybe the top fifty percent. But that still means you're smarter than fifty percent of our class. I mean think about it, it can't be that hard. There's a ridiculous amount of Gryffindor's this year. And we all know they aren't there for their brains."

Greg laughed and allowed himself to smile. "Are you sure? I don't want to take up your time."

"Nonsense," Draco waved him off, already pulling out parchment from his bag. "You're my friend Greg, and believe it or not, I kind of care about you. Plus, teaching you will help me review. Potter has that stupid study group thing going on and I refuse to let Granger beat me this time."

"Alright." Greg nodded, bringing his parchment and quill back towards him. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"Shut up Greg, and turn to page twenty four. We'll start with potions." There was silence for a moment as Greg did as instructed. After a few beats, Draco looked down at the text, smirking that usual smirk. "Besides, it would look poorly on me if my body guard flunked fifth year."


End file.
